1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an airbag device and a method for opening an airbag flap, in particular, for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Various airbag arrangements are known from the state of the art:
From DE 196 46 543, an interior trim part for motor vehicles with airbag equipment is known. In the release of the airbag, the cover area of the guide channel is torn along its center line. The torn area opens in the form of a “pointed oval,” similar to the form of an open fish mouth.
From documents DE 100 01 040 C1, DE 38 43 686 A1, DE 40 22 881 C2, and EP 0 940 300 A1, various other airbag covers are known that are flung inwards into the passenger space when the airbag is released, wherein the movement of the cover is limited by a restraining belt. One common disadvantage here is that there is an injury risk when the cover enters the passenger space.
From EP 0 867 346 A1, an airbag device and a corresponding method to release the airbag device are known, in which a cover of the exit opening of the airbag is essentially moved within an outside contour of the airbag device, or of a motor vehicle part containing the airbag device, when the airbag is released. This type of movement requires, however, an expensive guide bar bracket for the movement of the cover device within the outer contour.